tenebrisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:IvelliosNailo/More Questions
The eagle did finally return. He said it was a few days’ journey west up the river, and that’s as the eagle flies, so to speak. It probably would have been faster just to flip a coin, journey a ways, and come back if we chose the wrong branch. Well, what’s done is done. A couple days ago, we found a monastery. We attempted to rest there after scaring off a bear, but in the middle of that rest, some undead attacked. It seems holy places don’t ward off these creatures. Or perhaps after 200 years, the place isn’t holy anymore. It makes me think. How did they find us? We went six days without being found while we were waiting for that lazy eagle, and no one found us. These things obviously rove in bands—I’m not sure that we’ve come across a single being by itself—but why are they roving in the first place? Then again, some aren’t. In Erevan’s Watch, they just seemed to be there. Some seemed to be guarding, like the two at the entrance, but our biggest fight was just standing in the great hall. There was no music—not that I’d expect the undead to have a culture (is that a bad assumption?)—and no discernible ceremony, so what were they doing there? The ones moving make more sense; presumably, at least the zombies, are after food. I’ve never seen one feasting, thank god, as none of my companions has ever died. I have no idea what drives a skeleton onward. They seem like hateful creatures, though maybe that’s just the lack of face, so maybe they’re just out to kill things. Maybe these monsters are just doing what they did before they died, just to a dampened degree. Maybe the ones standing around were the keepers of that tower, or the soldiers bound to their champions (though that raises the question as to what the champions were doing standing around). Then the ones that came across us at the monastery were hunters or scouts? It would be nice if we could talk to one. I think skeletons would have a hard time of that, but maybe if we captured a particularly intelligent and less-rotted zombie that at least had the organs required for breathing and speech. That raises yet another question: do the undead retain anything of who they were before? I’ve already guessed that they keep doing what they had been doing, though that’s just a hypothesis. But when they die, do they lose all of their personality traits? Do intelligent people become relatively intelligent zombies? Are we even sure they died first? Maybe the first of the “undead” were just transformed. People have seen, I assume, dead people raised to zombiehood, so … ugh, so little is known. Doing any sort of testing is immoral; I’ve not seen any undead animals; the curse seems bound to sentient beings. Why would that be? I mean, I’ve seen when the people of Torun got sick, their pets and livestock usually wouldn’t, so it stands to reason that, if this is in fact an illness, it only affecting certain races makes sense. I’ve never studied whether colds and flus and such that elves get affect dwarves and humans. Whatever the case, the gray death affects all the major sentient races. Lots to consider here, and I have no idea how to go about finding answers. Category:Blog posts Category:Adventure Log Category:Ivellios Adventure Log